


What If It's Them?

by StoneyT456



Category: What If It's Us - Becky Albertalli & Adam Silvera
Genre: Bestman!Ben, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Groomzilla, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, These two are horrible at relationships, Weddings, but there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneyT456/pseuds/StoneyT456
Summary: Ben takes his best man duties very seriously. And that means that Dylan Boggs is going to have the best wedding in the history of New York. He is fully dedicated to his goal... until a certain Georgia native/lawyer/really-really-really cute boy decides to show up and change everyone's plan.(A.K.A Dylan and Samantha are getting married and Arthur just shows up with an invitation and no one is really sure how he got it but Ben is going to make the most of it gosh dang it.)





	1. July 30

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I normally don't write fanfics for books but I just read 'What if it's us?' and I fell in love with it. I love the relationship between between Dylan and Ben so much and as reading I just had an idea pop up with Best man Ben. Hope you enjoy!

Ben 

If I’m being honest, I never thought that I would be here. Not here as in this coffee shop, with Dylan as my best friend I’d been to nearly every coffee shop in the city. What I really meant was here, being the best man at my best friend’s wedding. 

Speaking of Dylan, I smile as he throws his arm over my shoulder, a coffee cup in his band. “Breath it in Ben 10. In three days I will no longer be an eligible bachelor.” 

“You’re not an eligible bachelor now.” I deadpanned. 

He stared at me. “Well, yeah but I mean I’ll be official. A married man. You’ll have to call me Mr. Dyl now.” 

“Isn’t your surname still Mr. It’s only the female’s surname that changes.” 

“Well that just wrong!” Dylan yelled. 

I couldn’t help but smile at how happy he was. Ever since he asked Samantha to propose to him last year he has been more involved in the wedding than Samantha was. He turned into a groomzilla, making most of my nights end with Samantha coming over to my small apartment with a bottle of wine complaining about how she can’t believe she is going to marry ‘that man’. 

But they loved each other, more than any two people I’d ever seen besides my parents and me and Art-

No. I won’t think about that. Because I am not going to be sad at my best friend’s wedding. It was hard enough to not feel sorry for myself. No, these next three days are all about Dylan and Samantha and I intend to make sure of that. 

“I got to tell you Benny, I am so glad you decided to be my best man.” 

I stare at him. “Who else were you going to ask?” 

“Uhm excuse me!” He said pulling away from me. “I know you like the idea of me being all yours but I have more friends than just you, sir.” 

I cross my arms across my chest and smile at him. “Oh yeah?” I ask. 

“Uh yeah.” He says. He holds up his hands and counts. “I have Mark, Justin, and Caleb from college.” 

“Ah yes your drinking buddies.”  
Dylan frowned. “I also have... Hudson and Harriet.” 

“They don’t count.” 

“What do you mean they don’t count?” 

“They just don’t.” 

“Uhm okay then.” He says thinking. “I have... Samantha.” 

“Your fiance?” 

“Touche.” 

Samantha chose that minute to appear right behind Dylan, tapping him on the shoulder and making him jump. “Ah!” He yelled. 

He turned and saw it was Samantha. “Light of my life, love of my dreams, how may I help you my darling?” 

I couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorably in love he was. It was sickening. 

“Do I have to worry about you stealing away my fiance, Benjamin?” She asked only half joking. 

“I think that you’re safe for now.” I joked. Right after Dylan and Samantha got engaged they both sat me down in my apartment and asked to have a “chat”. 

It started with Dylan, almost in tears, assuring me that just because he was going to be a married man, I was still his best friend. 

At some point of the night he offered to let me move in with them, to which Samantha and I both said a quick no, and it ended with Dylan needing to go collect himself in the bathroom. 

Samantha patted me on the leg and said “for real though, I know that marrying Dyl means adding you to the marriage. I know you and him are tight and God help me I will not Yoko Ono this beautiful relationship you two have. Also, just because I’m his wife doesn't mean I won’t call him out on his bullshit.” She added with a wink. 

That was almost a year ago and honestly I’m amazed he hasn’t screwed up with her yet. I mean I love the guy, but Samantha is amazing. 

Samantha and Dylan arguing brought me back to the present. “Ben doesn’t think I have friends!” 

“Awe baby you do have friends.” Samantha said patting Dylan’s chest and rolling her eyes at me jokingly. 

“Thank you. See, my future-wife agrees with me.” Dylan said giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
I look down at Samantha and see her wink at me. 

“Yeah babe, I mean you’ve got me and Justin and... Arthur?” 

Dylan looks almost as confused as I am. “Uh babe, as much as I love and cherish you, Arthur is a little more of Benny-Boys friend not mine.” 

“No I mean...” 

I look at her confused as Dylan continues to ramble. “I mean... I like the little guy and I miss him and all that but I gotta be honest with you I don’t-” 

“Future husband! Shut up.” Samantha said grabbing my shoulders and turning me around. 

I have trouble breathing when I see him. “Arthur?”


	2. July 30

Arthur

I know this whole thing is off. I know it the minute I get the envelope. I should have known better when I saw there was no return address. Nothing good ever happens when there is no return address. 

But yet here I am, on a flight to New York for the first time in seven years. 

Every night for the first two years of Ben and I being apart I would dream of just dropping college and work and my family and my friends and just hopping on a plane, landing in New York, going to Ben’s apartment and sweeping him up into my arms (okay maybe him doing the sweeping) and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. 

But instead I got busy. I had my normal schoolwork, plus my work on the school’s plays, my job that I got to help pay for college, dealing with my parents, and also chasing boys. There was a lot of chasing boys in college. 

Senior year I met Brett and after we had met everything had changed. He wasn’t Ben, not even close. He was different in every single way... but in a good way. He encouraged me to get my degree in law, pass my bar, and go to work for my family’s firm with him. 

We became partners, in two senses of the word if you know what I mean. And that was my life. Ben and I just... fell out of touch. By year three our FaceTimes would drop to three times a month. Then two, then one, then once every other month, then three times a year and then, just none. 

But then this invite. 

Apparently, Dylan Boggs and Samantha O’Malley are getting married. And I am invited to the wedding...

In New York. 

Where Ben is. 

In New York. 

I’m not a complete idiot. I know that I am in an on and off relationship for two years and that my chances of rekindling my relationship with who I once thought was my soulmate would not be very likely, but it would still be nice to see everyone. Plus, I think I am due a vacation. 

The plane landing broke me out of my thoughts about Ben as the plane touched down on the runway. I instantly moved to look out the window to see if I could see any of the sights that mezmorized me all those years ago. 

Instead it was all fog. 

Perfect. 

I waited for the plane to stop before I unbuckled myself, smiling at the woman who sat next to me the entire time. She didn’t even notice, instead she was too busy doing her crossword puzzles. I guess some things never change. 

I grabbed by bag from the overhand compartment and walked out of the plane and into the airport. The back of the invite had all my flight information and instructions to take a lyft to this coffee shop I’d never heard of. 

I thought the whole thing was a little shady, but after consulting in Ethan and Jessie (separately of course) they decided that I should go for it, that it would be a fun vacation between friends. 

With every step I take off the plane I am getting more and more anxious about this. 

By the time I get in the lyft I am a nervous wreck. I am shaking so bad I can barely tell the guy where to go. It makes me upset that I am reacting this much. 

I mean, it’s been seven years after all. 

By the time I pay the lyft driver and step outside of the car and shut the door, I regret ever receiving the letter in the first place. 

I mean, what the hell am I doing here? Maybe Dylan and Samantha sent me the letter by mistake. I mean, why send me an invite? I only knew them for one summer when they first got together. Hardly a reason to send an invite. Right? 

I shake my head. I have to stop second guessing this, I’ve come all this way. I can’t stop now. It would be stupid if I did. Besides as Brett always says, “If you do a job half-assed you might as well of never done it.” So I guess I have to do it. 

I open the door to the coffee shop and I am not sure what I was expecting but this was not it. There were at a maximum thirty people, far less than I expected for the pre-wedding get together. What I thought was going to be an easy way for me to blend in turns into my worst nightmare, an intimate and small get together. 

I walk up to the table and grab a drink, awkwardly sipping it as I stand, looking for anyone that I might know. 

Somehow, he finds me first. 

“Arthur?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am also new to Ao3 so drop a... comment? Kudos? I don't know. :) Just let me know what y'all think. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> Stoney


End file.
